


Cover Blown

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 360: A Girlfriend's POV. Tag to the episode "Black and Blue."





	

When Starsky suggested I go undercover—suggested, not ordered—I felt like I passed some kind of 'partnership' test. But then we messed up, my cover got blown, and his real partner is the one who saved our asses. 

Hutchinson seems like a good guy, and a good cop. Thing is... I got the feeling that all of Starsky's flirting in Dobey's office was for Hutch's benefit, not mine.

Was _that_ what Huggy meant when he said Starsky was cross-pollinating? 

I could ask him, but... no. I think Hug and I will have more important things to talk about tonight.


End file.
